nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forsaken Country
Main Quests Location Quest Giver:Melvin in (House of the Mage Council) Arcane Sanctum NPCs: Merzul, Kim, First Mate Christian, the captain of Bessy, Ferik, Tarok, Arkt, Narathzul Arantheal Locations: Arcane Sanctum, Waverock, Arktwend (Stormwend) Description We are to search for Merzul on the top of the Arcane Sanctum Main Building. It seems Merzul has contrived to contact the imprisoned leader of The Order- Narathzul Arantheal. We are to find one of the magical silver plates which will enable us to communicate with Narathzul and thus obtain the exact location of his prison cell. The only obtainable plate is placed in the tower of the Gods- Stormwend. As no ships in the realms officially travel to Arktwend, Merzul suggest persuading the raiders from Waverlock to take you and Kim to Arktwend. Walkthrough *Journey to Weverock When you leave Merzul's chamber Kim will be waiting to accompany you. Speak to him only if you are ready to set off on the quest. After speaking to Kim he will ask you to lead the way to Waverock. To find the main road from Arcane Sanctum you need to go to the Observatory, look in SE direction and find a small side road with a signpost to Waverock. Check your map markers and head towards the East Pass and Waverock. *Waverock The journey to Waverock is pretty simple. Just follow the main road and you will definitely find the village. Upon reaching Waverock Kim will take the lead and now you have to follow hm till the harbour and the pirate ship Bessy. Talk to First Mate Christian and infrom him that your destination is Stormwend. Unfortunately, he can't set sail as their captain is missing. Christian speculates that he might have been kidnapped by bandits. He also adds that if the captian doesn't return in three days, he will become the new captain. Additionally, he suggest inquiring the citizens about the captain. *In Search of the Captain An inkeeper in Waverock Tavern confirms that the captain of Bessy has been kidnapped. He was most probably dragged to a remote shack beyond the village. The shack (Remote Shack) is not difficult to find. You can either: #Leave the inn and head towards the south (up the narrow road) until a roof of a shack appears on the left horizon. #Proceed souh from the Bastion of Waverock. Iside the shack you will have to deal with the captain's oppressors, Ferik and Tarok. Talk to the drunk cpaptain and follow him to the Bessy. Now you have to enter the Bessy Lower Deck. There you have to wait about 1 day unti the ship reaches Arktwend. When you have slept for enought hours, your quest log will update and you will be able to leave the ship. Speak to the captain of Bessy. *Arktwend According to the captain, Stormwend lies to the right (consult your map- you will se that Stormwend is on the north upper side of the map). Follow the main road to reach the ruins of the old capital until you find on your map an entrance to The Ruins of the Stormwend Tower. In order to enter the ruins you need to jump on the fallen column and use the ladder that leads to the Stormwend Tower. Once you entered the ruins, you will hear the voice of Arkt. As Arktwend is his kingdom, he is aware of your presence. Moreover, he suspects your intention to use the Light-Born Silver Plate, but he will not interfere and thus you may reach your goal unhindered. The Silver Plate is located in the main chamber (surrounded by two skeletons). When you press the Plate to activate it, Narathzul Arantheal will appear. He wasn't aware of Barateon's betrayal. Unfortunately, he cannot give the exact location of his prison cell but he deduces from the humidity of the cell that he is imprisoned somewhere beneat a lake or sea. He adds that a magical barrier had been set up by the Gods around his cell so that no magic could be used. In order to free him it will be necessary to kill the seraphins and remove the barrier. As Narathzul and Barateon are bound by the oath, Barateon will notice that somebody managed to contact with Narathzul and will probably venture to prevent his release. After that Arkt joins the discussion. After listening to a heated conversation between the old rivals, Arkt and Narathzul, Narathzul disappears and Arkt teleports us back to Arcane Sanctum. You are to report to Merzul about your findings in the Stormwend. Tips *It is highly recommended to finish all the quests in Sanctum before starting this mission. *You do not need to focus on reaching Waverock as quickly as possible. Take your time to explore the world on your way to Waverock as now you have a companion with whom it will be easier to fight your way to Waverock. *You do not need to inquire about the Captain. Simply go towards the Remote Shack. *Arktwend is quite limited to explore. Simply follow the main road. You wil encounter very few enemies on your way. Notes *Even if you wait three days and do not find the Captian of Bessy, Christian, the new captain, won't talk to you. Following quest *Encounter